


Dress Montage!

by mothmeal



Series: Fics for Followers! [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aren’t we all tho?, Buddy is an Auntie Anne’s fiend, Fluff, Gen, I don’t know how to write love please help me out, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Multi, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev loves Juno Steel, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, gender nonconformity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmeal/pseuds/mothmeal
Summary: Juno needs some new dresses, so Buddy takes him shopping. The prompt for this fic was: ✨gender✨ juno steel
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Series: Fics for Followers! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048928
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Dress Montage!

**Author's Note:**

> I do warn you, I don’t really edit these, so take them at face value haha.

When Juno was younger, he’d stopped and stared at the dresses in windows in old town, gawking at the colors, the skirts, and of course, the shoes. His memories are of that gorgeous fabric bright against the dust and grit of Old Town. Sarah always pulled him away though, insisting that they had what they needed, but occasionally, he’d still sneak out to stare at them through the windows. Sometimes, he’d dream about how it would feel to have the material, smooth against his skin, and he’d smile.

The golden gown was the first that he’d worn in quite a while, and Juno stared in the mirror in shock as Rita offered her opinions.

“And it’s not too frilly, either, Mista Steel,” she said. “Boy, Miss Buddy sure has taste, huh?”

“You can definitely see the Buddy flair (tmtmtm)”

“Ooh, I can’t believe that you’re the one who gets to go to all of the fancy parties. Do you think they have high end shrimp puffs there?”

“I doubt that Zolotov would enjoy the elegant Madame Dauphin stuffing his purse full of shrimp puffs, and those things smell so bad I’d have to vacuum my dress off.”

Juno thought over his words. Their dress...it certainly fit them well, and it felt so nice, just like he’d dreamed of as a kid. Somehow, his vague descriptions of his dreams had managed to give Buddy the right idea, and looking at the dress now, it was definitely his, from head to toe. The six inch heels didn’t hurt, either, especially since now he could flex his extra centimeter of height over Nureyev.

Now that he wasn’t constantly evading death, Juno was slowly becoming more comfortable with wearing the few dresses he had, but soon grew tired of the same 3 he’d had for 15 years. It always felt weird asking for money, but hell, Buddy was ultra-rich, right? Couldn't hurt.

“Hey, Buddy, we got enough in the budget this week for a new dress or two?”

“Oh, thank the stars.”

“What?”

“I was getting so tired of seeing you in the same ones every day, darling. I’ve been waiting for you to figure it out.”

“Wow, thanks. So, uhh, where’s the money?”

“Everything comes with a price, Juno, and the price of those dresses is having to deal with me while shopping.”

Juno groaned, he was too old to be dragged around this mall like an unruly child. Buddy had loaded him up with everything that caught her eye, and he looked doubtfully at the mountain of clothing in his arms. Of course, he trusted Buddy, but maybe not this much...he didn’t have time to protest, though, she shoved him into the dressing room. 

“You better hurry, I might just abandon you and get some Auntie Anne’s.”

“If I remember right, you invited your own damn self, Buddy.” Juno heard her chuckle through the door, and stuck out his tongue as he hopped into the first dress. Then, the second, the third, and suddenly, he was running low on dresses.

“Hey, Buddy, wanna take a second look? Not sure if I’ll find anything in this pile.”

“Darling, I can assure you that you will. Now, get back to work.”

Juno eyed himself doubtfully in the mirror, but as his eyes took in the flowers, a smile crossed his face, and despite himself, he did a little twirl in the mirror. The dress spun and moved around him, floating up in the air, and the breeze felt so nice. 

“You’ll never believe it, Buddy-”

“Is it the white one?”

“How did you know?”

“Oh, come on, sometimes your spirits have to go down before they go up. Besides, you like it, goal has been achieved. Try the rest on, real quick, and then you’re going to buy me my goddamn cinnamon twist pretzels. Juno sighed, dragging his feet back into the dressing room, but glances at the dress in the corner kept him motivated. Finally, he reached the bottom and stared at the skirt. Olive green, and it had pockets...a sense of suspense kept him on edge as he slowly pulled it over his thighs, and it fit so well that he had to pinch himself. Buddy let out a whistle as he emerged, then clapped after he did a quick 360. 

“Put your things back on the rack, and then it’s pretzel time.” Juno nodded, quickly cleaning up the dressing room, and then joining Buddy in line.

“Find everything you wanted?” Juno stared at his (Buddy’s?) purchases, and then nodded. His 11 year old self would be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to request a prompt, send me a prompt on my socials: @pebabmey on tumblr, @beanstalk.beau on instagram, or just leave a comment on this work!


End file.
